charlieskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Casey
Charlie Casey (born 24 May 1992), best known by his internet persona charlieskiescharlieskies, is a controversial English vlogger from Kent. Personal life ‘’’Charlie Casey’’ was born in Gravesend. He lived with his mother, cat named Mr Sugars and dog named Buttons. He attended North West Kent College in Dartford, studying Art and Design. He previously studied at the Gravesend campus of North West Kent College, but left due to being bullied about his sexual orientation, after passing his course. He has confirmed this in multiple tweets from Twitter accounts that are now inactive. He is openly gay, although his Facebook page states that he is interested in both women and men. In the past he has had girlfriends and was once "in love with a girl", Casey admits to this being his previous girlfriend, Front (magazine) model Melissa Clarke. Casey's most well-known relationship was with Stephen Byrne, a popular Irish 'Youtuber'. According to sources personal to both Casey and Byrne, the relationship was abusive. These claims followed up rumours that Casey had punched Byrne over a minor disagreement, breaking his nose. Casey has since confirmed this on his Twitter page earlier in 2011. Charlie Casey often displays his love for wolves and Pokemon via his Twitter. On 13 March 2010 Casey asked his Twitter followers to help him get a tweet from Fall Out Boy bassist Pete Wentz, leading to the creation of his "online army" the WentzWolves. The WentzWolves were successful in their mission and a majority remain faithful to Casey, defending him from anybody he notices that has an opinion contradicting his own. They refer to these people as 'haters'. Casey often tweets inspirational quotes, including quotes from books he likes. One such quote is a famous line from Stephen Chbosky's "The Perks of Being A Wallflower". Casey is also known as one of Phil Lester’s former friends. They found each other on YouTube and traveled to Australia on the 27th of January, together with some other YouTubers and friends. However, it is not certain of Lester and Charlie are still in touch due to an argument which happened on Twitter in June 2013, which resulted in Dan Howell, whom used to also be friends with Casey, to eventually cut Casey out of his life by allegedly unfollowing him on Twitter and deleting him on Facebook. Online YouTube Charlie Casey joined Youtube on 14 June 2008, as Charlieskies.. His most watched video to date is the music video he made for the song "Fireflies" by Synthpop artist Owl City, giving him 100,000 views since 20 August 2009. He has become an internet meme for his Pikachu dance video. On the 15th of January 2009, Casey started a collaborative channel with Phil Lester and Sarah Grace called ‘Pabloislove.’pabloislove This channel did not hold for long as it eventually got neglected by both Phil Lester and Charlie Casey. It has since been renamed ‘it was fun while it lasted’ Charlie Casey deleted majority of his content between the period of 2011 and 2013, but has since that uploaded a handful of new videos with some of them getting deleted shortly after, with three videos remaining today. It is not certain when or if Charlie Casey will come back to YouTube. Withdrawal from the web Charlie Casey’s last recorded activity was on August 16th 2015 on his tumblr blog. He has since not posted anything on any of his social media and it was unclear for many of his fans where he was and what he was doing other than leaving the web to improve his mental state and get away from the hate he was receiving since the twitter argument in 2013. On July 12th 2015 Charlie Casey announced that he was doing just fine. His last tweet was posted on August 14th 2015. Various people have stated to have spoken with him and have announced that he was doing fine. Clothing line In August 2010, Charlie Casey started a clothing line with internet merchandise store District Lines, selling T-shirts featuring his signature phrase 'Bitch I will cut you' and WentzWolves wristbands in the style of a Twitter 'hash tag'. The District Lines store he started uses his online persona, and YouTube username, 'Charlieskies', as this is what his fans know him as. His merchandise has since him withdrawing from the web, not been updated and is not being sold on the site anymore. References External links * Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Video bloggers Category:Charlie Casey